Shaun of the Dead
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} ; | directed by = Edgar Wright | written by = Simon Pegg Edgar Wright | produced by = Tim Bevan Eric Fellner Mark Hudson Alison Owen Nira Park Ronaldo Vasconcellos Natascha Wharton James Wilson | music by = Daniel Mudford Pete Woodhead | cinematography = David M. Dunlap | edited by = Chris Dickens | distributed by = Focus Features Rogue Pictures United International Pictures Universal Home Video | release date(s) = March 29th, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 99 min. | country = | language = English | budget = £4,000,000 | gross revenue = $30,039,392 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Shaun tries to win back his ex, Liz, but there's a breakout of a zombie virus and most people become infected. Shaun and his friend Ed must rescue Liz and her friends from the zombies surrounding Liz's flat and must also rescue Shaun's parents before heading to the Winchester pub and waiting for it to blow over. Cast Uncredited Cast Appearances * Barbara * Bernie * Carol Barnes * Chris Martin * Cousin Tom * Danny * David * Declan * Dianne * Ed * Jeremy Thompson * John * Jonny Buckland * Keith Chegwin * Krishnan Guru-Murthy * Liz * Maggie * Mark * Mary * Nelson * Noel * Pete * Philip * Rob Butler * Shaun * Trisha Goddard * Vernon Kay * Yvonne * Yvonne's Mum * The Winchester Pub * Shotgun * * News broadcaster * Partier * Reporter * Dismemberment * Eaten alive * Zombies Taglines * It's just one of those days when you're feeling a little... dead. * Buy Milk. Ring Mum. Dodge Zombies. * A romantic comedy. With zombies. * Ever felt like you were surrounded by zombies? * In a time of crisis a hero must rise... from his sofa. * Bought Coffee. Called Mum. Dodged Zombies. Notes Fun Facts * The first in the Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy. * Also known as "Zombies Party" and "Tea-Time of the Dead". * The film includes 46 credited cast members and at least 49 uncredited cast. Some of the uncredited cast are popular British comedians, though there are a few British comic creators as well. * Steve Emerson got the part of John, the owner of the Winchester pub, for two main reasons. 1) he was a stuntman, and 2) Edgar Wright thought he'd make a good zombie. * Peter Bateson, who played a livid commuter, also worked as part of the camera department. He has also worked on the films The Full Monty and Cashback. * The actor Michael Smiley makes an uncredited appearance as a zombie. He is recognisable to many fans of Edgar Wright's work, as he is dressed in the same outfit worn by Tyres O'Flaherty, a character which Michael played in a few episodes of Spaced, a TV series which was created by Edgar. * Edgar Wright's TV series, Spaced, was written by and starred Jessica Hynes and Simon Pegg, and also starred Nick Frost, Julia Deakin and Mark Heap, with appearances by Lucy Akhurst (4 episodes), Peter Serafinowicz (3 episodes), Reece Shearsmith (2 episodes), Paul Kaye, Mark Gatiss, Paul Putner, David Walliams and Robert Popper (all 1 episode). * The film was nominated for 20 awards (including 3 BAFTA's and 1 British Comedy Award) and won 13 awards. * The actor Chris Knight, who played a zombie, is known for giving "zombie lessons" on sets of films as he has often appeared in films as a zombie, with Shaun of the Dead being the first. Other zombie films he's appeared in include Cockneys vs. Zombies, The Eschatrilogy: Book of the Dead and Dead Wood. Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:StudioCanal Category:Working Title Films Category:Big Talk Productions Category:Inside Track 2 Category:FilmFour Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:March, 2004/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Mark Hudson Category:Mark Hudson/Line producer Category:Ronaldo Vasconcellos Category:Ronaldo Vasconcellos/Line producer Category:Nicola Cunningham/Actor Category:Keir Mills/Actor Category:Matt Jaynes/Actor Category:Gavin Ferguson/Actor Category:Horton Jupiter/Actor Category:Tim Baggaley/Actor Category:Arvind Doshi/Actor Category:Rafe Spall/Actor Category:Sonnell Dadral/Actor Category:Samantha Day/Actor Category:Trisha Goddard/Actor Category:David Park/Actor Category:Finola Geraghty/Actor Category:Robert Fitch (II)/Actor Category:Sharon Gavin/Actor Category:Patch Connolly/Actor Category:Stuart Powell/Actor Category:Patricia Franklin/Actor Category:Steve Emerson/Actor Category:Phyllis MacMahon/Actor Category:Krishnan Guru-Murthy/Actor Category:Carol Barnes/Actor Category:Rob Butler/Actor Category:Jeremy Thompson/Actor Category:Vernon Kay/Actor Category:Mark Donovan/Actor Category:Christopher Harwood/Actor Category:Penelope Wilton/Actor Category:Martin Freeman/Actor Category:Reece Shearsmith/Actor Category:Tamsin Greig/Actor Category:Julia Deakin/Actor Category:Matt Lucas/Actor Category:Nick Ewans/Actor Category:Alex Lutes/Actor Category:Jonny Buckland/Actor Category:Keith Chegwin/Voice actor Category:Chris Martin/Actor Category:Lucy Akhurst/Actor Category:Peter Bateson/Actor Category:Paul Bayfield/Actor Category:Peter Baynham/Actor Category:Claudine Biswas-MacKenzie/Actor Category:Rob Brydon/Voice actor Category:Antonia Campbell-Hughes/Actor Category:Liz Carter/Actor Category:Chris Clarke (II)/Actor Category:Tony Cook/Actor Category:Joe Cornish/Actor Category:Beckie Darlington/Actor Category:Julia Davis/Voice actor Category:Andy Diggle/Actor Category:David William James Elliott/Actor Category:Dylan Freed/Actor Category:Mark Gatiss/Voice actor Category:Nick Goldsmith/Actor Category:Jamie Graham/Actor Category:Thomas Hodge/Actor Category:Russell Howard/Actor Category:Garth Jennings/Actor Category:Rich Johnston/Actor Category:Paul Kaye/Actor Category:Pamela Kempthorne/Actor Category:Chris Knight/Actor Category:Lauren Laverne/Actor Category:Jason McDonald/Actor Category:Michael O'Mahony/Actor Category:Robert Popper/Voice actor Category:Paul Putner/Actor Category:Gabriel Ralls/Actor Category:Peter Rnic/Actor Category:Kristof Romagnoli/Actor Category:James Scott/Actor Category:Michael Smiley/Actor Category:Dave Smith/Actor Category:Philippe Spall/Actor Category:David Spratt/Actor Category:Greg Tanner/Actor Category:Kenneth Thompson Marchesi/Actor Category:Ben Thompson/Actor Category:Ronaldo Vasconcellos/Actor Category:Linette Voller/Actor Category:David Walliams/Voice actor Category:Julianne Watling/Actor Category:Kevin Wilson/Actor Category:Nicholas Wilson/Actor Category:Edgar Wright/Actor Category:Edgar Wright/Voice actor